NeoMoon Star
by chattingchick1
Summary: NeoMoon Star, heroine of Neopia, wants revenge for her mother. But can she defeat her killer, Dr. Sloth, without revealing her true identity to her friends and the ones she loves? Disclaimer for all chapters:I do not own Neopets or Sailor Moon!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is chattingchick1 with another story! This is a Neopets story even though it sounds like a Sailor Moon one. I based it on Sailor Moon, though. You'll find out what I mean in the following chapter.

* * *

I don't own Neopets or Sailor Moon!  
  
**NeoMoon Star  
  
Chapter 1  
**  
The land was burning. She jumped from the oncoming flames, but she didn't see the burning house fall on her. That was when the only defender of Neopia died. "NeoMoon Crystal is finally dead!" Sloth cackled evilly. He had his way in Neopia and ruled all the Neopets for a while. But his reign ended...  
  
"Neonova Shine!" NeoMoon Star shouted at the Kougra as it was destroyed. "Why does Sloth keep sending his minions to me for me to just destroy?" She detransformed and ran to her house. She greeted her White Usul, Amber, "Hey, Amber!" Amber hopped into her arms, "Another monster, Jessie?" Jessie nodded, "But NeoMoon Star destroyed it!"  
  
"Jessie!" her mom called her, "Did you pick up that milk I asked you to?"  
  
"No! I'll go do it now!" She said more quietly, "I wouldn't have to do this if that monster hadn't showed up..."  
  
She slowly crept out of the door. On her way there, she ran into her best friend, Brandy. She didn't know about Jessie's identity. "I gotta go, Brandy. Sorry. Bye!"  
  
"Alright. Bye, Jessie!" She disappeared around the turn.  
  
"Here's your change. How's your mom doing anyway? Haven't seen her in a while." Jessie put the couple dollars in her pocket, "She's fine. She just feels tired all the time."  
  
"Ah, yes. Give her your best!"  
  
"I will, Jim." Jim was an old friend of the family. He gave her a wink, "Now be careful. Don't be getting in trouble." While she walked out, she wondered outloud, "He's been acting weird lately. Does he... know? But he couldn't. The only ones who know are me and Amber."  
  
At home, she gave the milk to her mom. Amber dragged her to her room, "Jessie, can you tell me more about your past?"  
  
"Oh, OK. Let's see. First of all, I'm adopted. My real mom died."  
  
"How awful. How did she die?"  
  
"She died honorably. A true hero."  
  
"What did she do that was so honorable?"  
  
"Amber, she was NeoMoon Crystal."  
  
Amber stepped back, "Wow. Is that why you're NeoMoon Star?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Right then they heard a scream. "That sounds like Jim! Now they'll get it! Neopian Star Power!" She transformed into NeoMoon Star. A black top matched the yellow skirt. Her short moose colored hair hung loose from her fair complexion. Black high top stylish shoes completed the outfit. (Think Sailor Moon.)  
  
Outside, a Mutant Kacheek had Jim in its grasp. NeoMoon Star stood on top of the fountain, "Let that man go!" The Kacheek looked up at her, "NeoMoon Star, I presume."  
  
"Who else? Now let him go! Neonova Shine!" She threw a Nova at it. It screamed in pain as it dropped Jim. Star dashed to him and caught him. "Thanks, NeoMoon Star."  
  
"No problem." The Mutant Kacheek swiped his paw at her. She jumped over it and attacked, "Flaming Neggs!" Several flaming Neggs went flying to its face. They exploded, but the Kacheek was still standing. It charged at NeoMoon Star. She was flung onto the cement sidewalk. The Kacheek grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her into the nearest building, which happened to be the Pharmacy. Neggitus Injections, Medicinal Soap, and other various medicine cures buried her. She managed to stand up, "I'll never give up... Neonova Shine!"  
  
The Kacheek hit it away. Star was weak. She was knocked into the pile again. She screamed as she felt the sharp prick of a Neggitus Injection puncture her skin, and then she fainted. The Kacheek took this opportunity to attack.  
  
But before the punch could hit, a furry white Usul jumped in the way. Jim said, "Amber?" Jessie's mom gasped, "Poor Amber. But why would she risk her life for NeoMoon Star? She's Jessie's Usul.."

* * *

I know it's short, But that's how all the chapters will be. I wrote this fic early in my fic writing career so I have improved a lot better since this was written. Tell me how you like this story so far! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am with another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star"  
Chapter 2**  
  
Amber fell to the ground. The Kacheek realized there was no more fighters and walked off out of Neopia Central. NeoMoon Star tried to get up but she fell back down and blacked out.  
  
"Jessica, you're all right now." the nurse said cheerfully. Jessie sat up. She was in the hospital. Sick Neopets were everywhere: Kougras with Neopox to her right, Kikos with Neomonia to her left. Jessie said, "You called me Jessica. But I-" she stopped. She was in the clothes she wore to go to the store with.  
  
"No," the nurse said, "Your powers didn't run out. You were hurt pretty badly."  
  
"But now you know..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Thank you" Jessie looked around the room and saw the only White Usul she had seen in long time. She quickly ran to it, "Amber! Oh, my. What happened to you?"  
  
Amber looked at her, "Jessie, he would've killed you."  
  
"You shouldn't have."  
  
The two went home. No one but the nurse found out about Jessie's secret identity.  
  
The next day, Jessie was out shopping with Brandy. Brandy said, "Did you hear about NeoMoon Star yesterday?"  
  
Jessie pretended she didn't, "No, did she fight off another Mutant Neopet?"  
  
"No. A Mutant Kacheek came but she got knocked out. The Kacheek finally left."  
  
"Oh, is she alright?"  
  
"They say she's fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Sapphire, Brandy's Blue Gelert, said, "I know she's alright. She's standing right he--" Amber put her paw over Sapphire's mouth and whispered, "Don't tell her!" Sapphire nodded apologetically. Jessie smiled, saying it was OK. At the end of an hour, they were all spent up. They bought so much stuff, Amber and Sapphire had trouble helping.  
  
When Jessie and Amber got home, Jessie's mom said in an angered voice, "Young lady! I told you to be home an hour ago! You're grounded! But you can still go to Brandy's sleepover, though. I already said you can go."(Isn't that a nice mom?)  
  
"What am I grounded from?"  
  
"You can't go outside or talk to any of your friends for two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?" She sighed and walked upstairs to her room.  
  
She looked looked at Amber, "What am I going to do, Amber? What are the Neopians going to do? With me grounded, NeoMoon Star isn't going to save them from any enemies that come."  
  
Amber jumped up beside her, "I don't know, Jessie. Maybe Sloth won't send any out for two weeks."  
  
"Yeah, right, Amber. I'd like to believe you."  
  
Brandy's sleepover came. Brandy had only invited Jessie. She felt sorry because Jessie had gotten grounded on her expense. So they partied. Sapphire kept beating everyone at Extreme Herder. Amber's specialty was Eliv Thade. Jessie was good at Advert Attack, while Brandy got a high score on Evil Fuzzles. Amber whispered into Jessie's ears, "Jessie, I feel something bad is going to happen."  
  
"If it does, NeoMoon Star will be there."  
  
Brandy overheard them,"Why are you talking about NeoMoon Star? You know something I don't?"  
  
"No! I mean, of course we don't, Brandy. Why would we know something?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Just curious."  
  
Sapphire said excitedly, "Guys, how about another game of Extreme Herder?"  
  
They played five more games. They were starting a sixth but a Mutant Kacheek attacked. Sapphire frowned, "Oh, darn! Balthazar ate my Noil!" She gasped as the wall crumbled.  
  
Brandy grabbed Sapphire and held her close. The Kacheek roared, "I want a fighter!"  
  
Amber looked at Jessie. The monstrous Kacheek walked on, destroying more buildings. Brandy looked at the ruins, "I wish NeoMoon Star were here, but she's hurt."  
  
Jessie gripped her power stick, "NeoMoon Star isn't hurt, Brandy."  
  
Brandy didn't understand, "What are you talking about, Jessie?"  
  
Jessie looked at Amber and nodded, "There's only one thing to do. Neopian Star Power!"

* * *

A cliffhanger! What will Brandy think now? Review!  
  
Oh, and I know there isn't a hospital for humans in Neopia, but this is my Neopia: Humans and Neopets live together.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review people! Err... one person.

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star"  
Chapter 3**  
  
Jessie transformed into NeoMoon Star in front of her best friend. Brandy watched as her best friend went into battle, "She didn't tell me she was NeoMoon Star. Did you know this, Amber?" Amber nodded. Brandy said to herself, "Just be careful, Jessie."  
  
NeoMoon Star attacked, "Flaming Neggs!" The Kacheek yelled and swiped blindly at her. Star jumped over and kicked it. "Neonova Shine!"  
  
"ARGH!" The Kacheek slammed Star into the cement.  
  
Brandy yelled, "Jessie!" Amber quieted her, "Brandy, don't say her name!" Brandy sighed, "Alright, Amber. Can you tell me about her past?"  
  
Star got up, "Flaming Neggs!" With one kick to the head from NeoMoon Star, the Mutant stumbled back.  
  
Amber started explaining, "To start off with, Jessie's adoped. Her real mother was NeoMoon Crystal. Father unknown."  
  
"Wow." Brandy said, "She kept her secrets to herself all this time. So she was born with her powers?" Amber nodded, "Right."  
  
"Noone knows but you and me?"  
  
"And the nurse and all the Neopets in Neopia. Jessie wants to meet Sloth face to face."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's the one who killed NeoMoon Crystal, her mother,"  
  
"Oh, my!"  
  
"I try to help her sometimes."  
  
"Like yesterday?"  
  
"Like yesterday."  
  
NeoMoon Star was hurt. Amber saw this and ran towards the battlefield. "Amber!" Brandy called to the Usul. "Star's weak!" Amber shouted back.  
  
The Kacheek started to punch Star, but Amber shot her Spark ability at it. The Kacheek roared in anger at the furball. Amber ran over to Star, "NeoMoon Star!"  
  
"Hey Amber... what's up?" Star said weakly.  
  
"You have to fight, Star!"  
  
The Kacheek attacked. Star quickly picked Amber up and jumped out of the way, "Ow... that took up all my energy."  
  
Amber said, "This'll help," and used her Restore ability on her.  
  
NeoMoon Star got up, filled with new life, "Thanks, Amber." Amber ran back to Brandy and Sapphire.  
  
NeoMoon Star looked at the worn out Kacheek, "I'll destroy you! Flaming... Neggs!" Somehow it was stronger than before and the Kacheek was blown up.  
  
Brandy ran up to her, "You did it, Jessie!" Star looked at her friend, "Brandy, don't call me Jessie. My name is NeoMoon Star."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
  
Jessie's mom ran up to Brandy, "Have you seen Jessie? Hopefully she's OK..."  
  
Star looked at Brandy and shook her head.  
  
Brandy said, "No, Mrs. Barnes, I haven't. I'm sure she's fine, though."  
  
Star ran off around the corner.  
  
Moments later, Jessie emerged. Her mother had tears in her eyes, "Jessie, where have you been? We would've died if it wasn't for NeoMoon Star. Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, mom. I'm fine. Now, can I talk with Brandy alone?" Jessie took Brandy up to her room, "Here's the deal, Brandy. Now that you know who NeoMoon Star is, you can't tell nobody. And I mean nobody!"  
  
"I know, Jessie. I was just surprised."  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother."  
  
"Amber told you, huh?"  
  
Brandy nodded.  
  
"You keep that to yourself, too."  
  
"Yes, but Jessie, why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!"  
  
"That's true, Brandy, but I didn't want you worried about me."  
  
"I see..."  
  
That same day, Jessie and Brandy were out in the grass playing Gormball with Amber and Sapphire. BOOM!! The gormball exploded on Sapphire. She fell down, soaked, and started laughing.  
  
But at that moment, a white Usul(not Amber) came running down the street yelling, "I'm looking for a girl named Jessica Stephens!" Jessie gasped.  
  
Brandy said to Jessie, "That's you right? No, your last name is Barnes."  
  
"No, Brandy," Jessie said quietly, "Barnes is because of my adoption. But Stephens..."  
  
"Stephens what?"  
  
"Stephens is my parents' last name. My real parents."

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Don't worry, the next chapter is a cliffhanger too! LOL. But it's life-changing cliffhanger for NeoMoon Star. Next time on NeoMoon Star! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. But it doesn't matter anyway, because you'll all hate me after this chapter. Yeah, there's a bad cliffhanger at the end.

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star"  
Chapter 4**

"Your real parents? But how does that Usul know?"  
  
"I don't know, Brandy."  
  
The Usul ran up to Brandy, "Are you Jessica Stephens?"  
  
"She is." Brandy pointed to Jessie. The Usul looked at Jessie then at a picture in its paw, "Jessica Stephens. You're her."  
  
Jessie was confused, "I'm who?"  
  
A voice came from the dark corner, "You're Jessica Stephens. NeoMoon Star."  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"I know alot about you, Jessica... And your mother, NeoMoon Crystal."  
  
"Fine, you know who I am. Now who are you?"  
  
"You're just like your mother."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question, mister!"  
  
"I am... Zac Stephens. Ruby," he pointed to the White Usul beside him, "Is my Usul."  
  
"But you're a Stephens..."  
  
"Of course I am. What other last name would your father have?"  
  
"My father?!?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Mrs. Barnes ran behind Jessie, "Zac! There you are!"  
  
Zac said, "Yes, Meg, early but here."  
  
Jessie looked at her, "We need to talk alone."  
  
Meg left. Jessie looked at Ruby, "Who's are you?"  
  
"Your mother's. I saw her die. I, fortunately, escaped and I've stayed with Zac ever since."  
  
"How horrible..."  
  
They heard a scream. Jessie looked at the Fire Meerca, "Seems Sloth is impatient... Neopian Star Pow--!"  
  
Meg said, "What are you talking about that I couldn't hear? And I didn't know you made a power stick like NeoMoon Star's, Jessie. Jessie?"  
  
Jessie was gone. NeoMoon Star was fighting the Fire Meerca. She was getting burned. Amber and Ruby both used their Magic Pebbles ability but it didn't help. Star jumped over the Meerca's tail swing.  
  
Zac watched, "She really is her mother's child."  
  
"How would you know?" Meg asked him.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
Two Quench abilities from Amber and Ruby defeated the Meerca. It crawled wearily back to Sloth. Star thanked Amber and Ruby and leaped off.  
  
Meg said, "Jessie disappeared again."  
  
Jessie walked up to her, "You were worried about me?"  
  
"Jessie! Don't scare me like that again!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
The next day, Jessie, Brandy, Ruby, Amber and Sapphire were in Jessie's room.  
  
"Are you happy your dad is here?" Brandy asked her.  
  
"I don't know what to think. Him coming here could be a good or bad sign."  
  
"That's true."  
  
Ruby said, "I've always wanted to meet you, Jessica, especially after your mom passed away."  
  
"Oh, really? Ever since that Mutant Kacheek came, almost everyone I know has found out about me and now he's here! Why can't my life be like it was before all this happened?" She slammed the door and stormed out.  
  
Sloth was rampaging the town, looking for NeoMoon Star. He was mad at her because she kept defeating his minions. With Meg watching, Jessie didn't want to transform. Sloth said, "Do any of you know where NeoMoon Star is?" He kept destroying things.  
  
Jim, who was visiting, looked at Jessie, "Jessie, go ahead!"  
  
"Go ahead and do what?"  
  
"Sloth wants NeoMoon Star. So go ahead and transform!"  
  
"How do you know that?!?"  
  
"I've known for years. Now hurry!"  
  
"Right. Neopian Star Power!" She completely forgot about Meg. Meg didn't say nothing. She just smiled.  
  
NeoMoon Star's attacks did nothing to Sloth. Sloth laughed, "You're weak!"  
  
"No! You killed my mother, now you'll pay!"  
  
"She was weak, too!"  
  
Star growled in anger, "Flaming Neggs!"  
  
Sloth hit them away, "You're weak just like you're mother!"  
  
"Don't talk about my mother!"  
  
Meg stepped beside Star, "You need help, Jessie?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Meg held up a power stick, "Neopian... Crystal... Power!"

* * *

Told you that you'd hate me. LOL.

Now, if you think about that last phrase said(think about what Jessie says to transform), _exactly_ who is Meg? Review and I'll get the last chapter of "NeoMoon Star" out! Then there's a sequel! 


	5. Chapter 5

Congrats for Kamyan and Aloha Kitty for guessing who Meg really was!  
  
So, here's the last chapter! Also, since this particular NeoMoon Star fic is the worst of the 3(in the future it'll be 4), I have decided to give you all a preview of the "NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga"! Additional information is on my profile under "Future Fics."

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star"  
"Chapter 5"**  
  
NeoMoon Star couldn't believe it. Meg, her supposedly adopted mother, was really NeoMoon Crystal, her real mother. Zac was stunned, "She didn't die..."  
  
NeoMoon Crystal motioned for Ruby to come near, "Come on, Ruby. Are you scared?" Sloth glared at Crystal, "You! You somehow escaped! I thought I killed you!"  
  
Crystal smirked, "You thought I was dead, but you were wrong. NeoMoon Star, you ready to fight?"  
  
Star slowly nodded, "Ready whenever you are."  
  
NeoMoon Crystal went into battle, "Crystal Nova Glow!"  
  
"NeoNova Shine!"  
  
Sloth was blinded for a moment or two.  
  
"Aqua Crystal Throw!" Crystal shouted.  
  
While Sloth was distracted, NeoMoon Star attacked from behind, "Flaming Neggs!"  
  
Sloth felt the burning heat from the Neggs and the ice cold touch of the Aqua Crystals. He staggered. Amber attacked, "Magic Pebbles!" Ruby decided to join the fight, "Spark!"  
  
Crystal yelled to Star, "We need to attack Sloth with our special attacks!"  
  
"I've never had a reason to use it before, but I can try."  
  
"Good. Ready?"  
  
Star nodded, ready for the challenge. Crystal attacked, "Crystal Shine Illusion!"  
  
"Diamond Star Shatter!"  
  
Amber and Ruby froze him with a Fiery Glaze. Star's and Crystal's attacks hit him. He was destroyed. Crystal turned to Ruby, "Do you sense him?" Ruby shook her head. Star looked at Crystal, "We need to talk. Now."  
  
"So you were alive all this time, right in front of my face, and I didn't know?"  
  
Meg nodded.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know, Jessie... I just didn't want people like Sloth to know NeoMoon Crystal was still alive."  
  
Ruby and Amber were talking in their own corner.  
  
Jessie continued, "You only revealed yourself when I was fighting Sloth?"  
  
"I was afraid he would attack you once you grew old enough to use your NeoMoon powers so I 'adopted' you."  
  
"Oh, I guess that's a good enough reason. So my dad, Zac, didn't know you were still alive?"  
  
Ruby stopped her conversation with Amber and turned towards Jessie, "Zac didn't know about her being alive, but we heard about a heroine defending Neopia. We did some reasoning and figured it must be Jessica Stephens, NeoMoon Crystal's daughter. We traveled here, having no idea NeoMoon Crystal was alive."  
  
All of a sudden, an excited Sapphire burst through the door. Jessie was startled, "Sapphire! What's wrong?"  
  
"Brandy... She's been taken!"  
  
"Brandy?! Come on, Amber!" Jessie ran out the door. In a matter of seconds, she was back, "Where is she, Sapphire?"  
  
They were in a forest. Jessie, Amber, Meg, Ruby, and Sapphire were looking for suspicious behavior. After a few minutes of walking, they found her.  
  
She was being tortured by a tall creature that resembled Sloth. It said, "My name is Raffle, brother of Sloth. He stole the land I was to rule. The first thing I had to do was get rid of NeoMoon Star. So, I took her friend."  
  
"No, you won't!" NeoMoon Star said, (A/N: She had transformed while Raffle was speaking.)  
  
Star quickly retrieved Brandy and turned to Raffle, "Say goodbye! Diamond Star Shatter!"  
  
Raffle was gone.  
  
"You alright Brandy?"  
  
Brandy nodded.  
  
Peace remained on Neopia. Zac and Meg stayed. Ruby and Amber became the best of friends. Brandy visited regularly. NeoMoon Star or NeoMoon Crystal weren't needed anymore, but if evil did threaten Neopia again, they would be the ones you'd have to face...

* * *

The End! Now here's a preview of "NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga"! Imagine it like little clips. Each paragraph represents a different scene.  
  
Unknown to anyone in the house, in the room over, was the glass case with the power sticks in it. Inside, the small power sticks were glowing, calling to their owners.  
  
"Sapphire..." Brandy whispered, her voice wavering and worried, "I had a feeling he would come back to get revenge on me. I don't even think NeoMoon Star or Crystal can handle him. I'm the only chance for Neopia if out to the open. Let's go, Sapphire."  
  
Ruby left the room and muttered to herself, "She doesn't know the Jewel Staff's other power... Could Brandy be... the one?"  
  
"Why now, Nicholas?" Rachel asked the man in black, "Why do you show yourself after 13 years?"  
  
Meg gasped, "I recognize that voice. It's... the NeoMoon Queen!"  
  
That's it! Comments on the preview(and ending) are welcome! Oh, and Rachel is Brandy's mother. 


End file.
